This invention relates to safety gun holsters and more particularly to holsters provided with means to prevent unexpected and undesired removal of the gun from the holster.
In spite of many prior proposals of gun or pistol holsters featuring safety means to prevent an attacker from drawing the pistol from the holster of a law officer, each year many officers are shot by their own pistols because assailants were able to remove the pistols from the holsters. Apparently, these casualties occur because many of the proposals are so impractical that they have not been adopted or because the safety holsters in actual use fail to provide the intended protection for the wearers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,156 to Katz points out that a common safety holster has a strap which passes from the rear wall of the holster over the gun and is snapped down on the front wall of the holster. Katz correctly observed that such safety strap is as readily released by an attacker as by the wearer of the holster. To make it more difficult for an assailant to remove the pistol from the holster, Katz used a strap pivotally fastened to the front wall and extending over the gun to the rear wall where the strap end engaged a snap fastener.
Another type of safety holster is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,352 to Denkert. This patentee used a spring latch attached to the rear wall of the holster. When the pistol was inserted into the holster, the leading portion of the trigger guard snapped past the spring latch. Then, the pistol could not be withdrawn unless the spring latch was depressed by a finger of the person removing the pistol from the holster. However, such person could easily be an attacker as well as the wearer of the holster.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a gun holster with safety means to prevent unexpected and undesired removal of the gun.
A further object is to make such safety means in the form of a pin that is easily inserted through and removed from the trigger guard of the gun in the holster.
Still another object is to make the safety means an inconspicuous part of the holster.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be evident from the description which follows.